love story
by serenyty82
Summary: Asami e Akihito vengono a conoscenza di un metodo per avere dei bambini… Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Asami e Akihito vengono a conoscenza di un metodo per avere dei bambini…

Mpreg

Tutto ebbe inizio 10 giorni fa.

Asami e Akihito stavano facendo colazione, quando una notizia improvvisa alla tv accende il loro interesse .

_è __ufficiale per le coppie Gay che vogliono avere dei propi figli da oggi sarà possibile, sembra che il famaco che è stato creato un'anno fa in America, oggi e disponibile anche qui a Tokio, per maggiori informazioni recarsi presso l'ospedale Nakamura nella nuova ala dell'ospedale dove è stata aperta a tale proposito un ufficio informazioni 24 ore su 24._

" hai sentito Asami?" chiede Akihito

" si ho sentito" dice Asami

" mi piacerebbe provare a chiedere informazioni" diceAkihito

" per quale motivo?" risponde Asami

" che vuol dire Bastardo? mi piacerebbe avere il nostro bambino, lo so che non abbiamo mai parlato ma sarebbe bello non credi?" disse Akihito

" si sarebbe bello mio caro Akihito" disse Asami con il suo solito sorriso di fabbrica sul volto.

" possiamo andarci domani mattina per chiedere informazioni" disse all'improvviso Asami.

" davvero?" rispose Aki che ancora non ci credeva

" si, dirò a Kirishima di lasciarmi la mattinata di domani libera cosi possiamo andare." rispose Asami poi si alzo e si preparò per un'altra giornata di lavoro.

La mattina seguente Asami e Akihito erano fermi vicino l'ufficio informazioni dell'ospedale Nakamura, " mi scusi Mori-san ( al suo nome scritto nella targhetta) vorremmo delle informazioni riguardanti il farmaco" disse aki

" volete prendere un'appuntamento o parlare con il medico appena si libera?" disse l'infermiera

" sarebbe meglio appena si libera" disse Asami

" va bene, allora accomodatevi appena il dottore Satou si libera vi chiamo"

dopo circa mezz'ora sono stati chiamati dall'infermiera che li ha accompagnati nella stanza del dottore, sono stati fatti accomodare e poi il dottore Satou presento ad Asami e Aki le altre due persone che erano nella stanza con lui.

" Buon giorno io sono il dotore Satou responsabile di questo progetto qui a Tokio, lui è il dottore Johnson è stato responsabile del progetto in America e ora è qui per aiutare nella continuazione del progetto, e lei e l'infermiera Kimura che si occuperà dei pazienti, ora che ho fatto le presentazioni, sapete in cosa consiste questo progetto Asami-sama?" ( dovete sapere che in quasi tutto il giappone Asami e conosciuto da tutti)

" No noi siamo qui proprio per chiedere informazioni, allora io e il mio compagno, volevamo sapere qualcosa di più su questo ʺprogettoʺ"

" va bene prima di tutto potete darmi i vostri nomi Asami-san?" disse l'infermiera

" si Asami Ryuichi, e Takaba Akihito" disse Asami,

" per un mese Takaba- san deve prendere alcuni farmaci, saranno dei farmaci forti che i primi giorni potranno portare nausea e vomito, poiché il corpo maschile non è abituato a questo genere di cose, si potrebbe andare incontro a dei dolori addominali anche abbastanza dolorosi. detto questo ora vi spiego la procedura se volete provare questo metodo per avere una famiglia, prima di tutto dobbiamo fare dei controlli del sangue per escludere malattie che potrebbero far male al bambino e poi fare dei controlli su di voi Takaba-san come la pressione sanguigna e l'elettrocardiogramma, poi verrete ricoverato qui in ospedale per 15 giorni per somministrarvi i farmaci che consistono, in una supposta ogni 8 ore e 2 pillole anche loro ogni otto ore poi sarete attaccato ad una flebo per tutto il tempo che sarete qui per darvi più sostanze nutritive, ora potrete riflettere qualche minuto e mi farete sapere la vostra decisione." ha detto il Dottore Johnson, era stato lui a spiegare la procedura.

" quando potremo iniziare?" domando Aki al dottore.

" se siete sicuro possiamo fare i primi esami per vedere se possiamo procedere, Kimura-san per favore proceda con l'esame del sangue su Takaba-san" disse il dottore Satou, dopo che l'infermiera ha fatto porto il prelievo per essere analizzato nel frattempo i dottori stavano controllando la pressione sanguigna, e dopo hanno fatto l'elettrocardiogramma ad Aki, dopo circa mezz'ora l'infermiera torno con l'esito dell'esame del sangue, dopo che i dottori hanno controllato tutti testi hanno detto ad Asami ed Akihito che era tutto apposto e che se erano ancora sicuri potevano tornare domani alle 7 al 3° piano di questa ala di ospedale che avrebbero cominciato col trattamento.

10 giorni dopo che hanno sentito la notizia alla tv

Akihito aveva inziato il trattamento da 8 giorni ormai e da 4 continuava ad avere nausee e vomitare e i dolori addominali erano fastidiosi, ora si era finalmente addormentato ed Asami era li seduto accanto a lui che gli stringeva una mano mentre con l'altra accarezzava piano i capelli morbidi di Aki per dargli un po' di conforto, visto che questo piccolo gesto di tenerezza l'aiutava molto.

Asami era seduto li da un paio di ore quando l'infermiera entrò con i farmaci di Akihito per il trattamento, Asami odiava questo momento primo perché un'altra persona toccava una parte di Aki che nessuno tranne lui doveva toccare e poi perché avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo.

Asami comincio dolcemente a scuotere e chiamare Akihito dicendogli che era ora della sua dose di farmaco, l'infermiera dopo aver somministrato i farmaci e cambiato la flebo e uscita dalla stanza ed è ritornata dopo quache minuto con un vassoio dicendo ad Akihito di provare a mangiare qualcosa ora mentre ancora questa dose di farmaco non gli dava malesseri. Asami aiuto Akihito a sedersi un po' in modo che poteva mangiare e l'aiuto a mangiare la zuppa di miso ma dopo alcune cucchiate Akihito disse che non c'è la faceva più e Asami non ha insistito, poso la ciotola di zuppa sul comodino e aiuto Akihito a mettersi comodo e gli disse di provare a riposare un altro po. Un'ora e mezza dopo Akihito si sveglio da solo nella stanza e dopo qualche minuto comincio a sentirsi di nuovo male e ha premuto il pulsante per chiamare l'infermiera che arrivo subito.

" ha chiamato takaba-san?"

" si mi viene di nuovo di vomitare" disse Aki, l'infermiera e andata nel bagno e porto con se una scodella e la porse al paziente che dopo pochi secondi comincio a vomitare, nel frattempo Asami ritorno nella stanza si avvicino ad Aki e gli teneva la fronte e con l'altra mano gli massaggiava la schiena sembrava che questo leniva un po' le sofferenze del giovane uomo.


	2. Chapter 2

L'indomani mattina Asami mandò Shou ha prendere gli amici di Aki per vedere se riusciva a tirarlo un po' su di morale, e poi lui doveva andare a Sion cosi non l'avrebbe lasciato per tutto il tempo da solo, quando gli amici di Aki arrivarono Asami lascio con Shou prima però diede ordine alle 2 guardie fuori la stanza di Akihito di chiamarlo subito se capitava qualcosa.

Dopo che Asami andò via Kou e Takato si avvicinarono ad Aki e lo abbracciarono.

" ciao Aki come va?" disse Kou

" insomma è un po' dura, ho la nausea e vomito tutto il giorno e poi ho delle fitte all'addome che avvolte sono davvero forti e non riesco a mangiare" disse Aki e poi comincio a piangere " io non credevo… _sob_… che fosse… _sob_… cosi dura…_sob_… ho paura di… _sob…_non farcela_… sob_… di deluderlo e il bello…_sob_… e che sono stato io a volerlo" disse Aki piangendo, Takato gli si avvicino e lo abbraccio e con la mano disegnava dei piccoli cerchi sulla schiena di Aki per calmarlo, quando Aki finalmente si calmo.

" sappiamo che non è facile, siamo uomini e non siamo stati fatti per portare dei bambini quindi se non c'è la fai più e vuoi smettere noi lo capiamo. Asami-san cosa pensa di tutta questa storia?" disse Takato.

" Lui ha detto che se non riesco a sopportare tutto questo di lasciar perdere, ma io non voglio, il suo atteggiamento nei miei confronti e cambiato e dolce quando siamo da soli e mi è stato molto vicino in questi brutti momenti e oggi che non poteva rimanere qui ha mandato il suo uomo a prendervi per non lasciarmi tutto il giorno da solo e poi ha da 3 anni che stiamo assieme e visto che c'è questa opportunità io non voglio sprecarla" rispose Aki.

nel frattempo Asami era arrivato a Sion ed era al suo ufficio a fare il suo lavoro, ma il suo pensiero era sempre al suo giovane amante che stava facendo tutto questo per potergli dare una famiglia e un erede, dopo pochi minuti chiamo una delle guardie di Aki per vedere se tutto era a posto col giovane fotografo, la guardia disse che era tutto apposto e gli racconto del piccolo sfogo che akihito aveva avuto con i suoi amici ma che ora stava bene e si era tranquillizzato e che l'infermiera era gia passata a dargli la sua dose di farmaco. Prima che staccarono Asami gli disse di avvisarlo non appena gli amici di Akihito andavano via e poi chiuse la chiamata.

Erano già passati 12 giorni da quando Aki aveva cominciato la terapia per poter avere un bambino, ed erano quasi 2 giorni da quando non aveva più tutta quella nausea, n'è aveva ancora ma di meno e non vomitava più tutto, buttava solo di rado ma i dolori addominali invece non diminuivano ancora, il dottore aveva detto che era normale perché il suo corpo si stava preparando per qualcosa che non era abituato, però se continuava cosi tra qualche giorno gli avrebbero tolto la flebo e il 15° giorno sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Aki era felicissimo non vedeva l'ora gli era mancata la sua casa, il suo letto, e addormentarsi tra le braccia del suo amante.

Finalmente il 15° giorno era arrivato e Aki poteva tornare a casa " dovete tornare tra una settimana Takaba-san, e dovete continuare con i farmaci, stare a riposo non dovete fare sforzi e assoluto divieto di rapporti sessuali fino alla fine della terapia. Comunque ci vediamo tra una settimana se nel frattempo dovreste avere qualche problema chiamate in qualsiasi momento, arrivederci alla prossima settimana" disse il dottore Satou.

Quando arrivarono all'attico di Asami accompagno Akihito nella loro camera da letto e dopo che l'ha aiutato a mettersi comodo gli racconto alcuni cambiamenti che erano avvenuti. " Akihito ascoltami da questo momento in poi fuori ci saranno sempre 2 guardie appostati vicino alla porta ma non devi preoccuparti se non sono sempre gli stessi perché si daranno il cambio ogni 8 ore, quindi saranno 3 coppie, e poi qui in casa ci sarà Yamada-san per prendersi cura della casa della cucina e di tutto quello che hai bisogno, lei arriverà qui la mattina verso le 07:30 e andrà via la sera alle 20:00 lascerà la cena pronta. Perché tu devi stare a riposo." ha detto Asami. Aki voleva lamentarsi che non era giusto ma poi ci ripenso in fondo era stato lui a voler provare ad avere una famiglia con Asami ed ora doveva sopportare tutti questi cambiamenti in fondo sapeva che se Asami stava facendo tutto questo era solo perché lo amava, a modo suo senza mai dirglielo ma lo amava. Era passato già un giorno da quando Aki era tornato a casa e i due amanti stavano ancora dormendo, quando all'improvviso nella camera si senti il suono della sveglia di Asami che subito spense, perché non voleva svegliare il suo giovane amante visto che era la prima volta da giorni che Aki dormiva cosi profondamente da quando avevano iniziato il loro cammino in questa esperienza, ma la difficoltà stava nell'alzarsi senza svegliare il giovane visto che dormiva aggrappato ad Asami.

Piano piano comincio a spostarlo e finalmente si alzo, e andato in bagno a fare una doccia e poi si preparò per andare a lavoro, prima di lasciare la stanza però si avvicino ad Aki e sposto i capelli del giovane dagli occhi gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò via.

**Note: mi piacerebbe molto sapere cosa ne pensate, lo so non è perfetta ma se mi aiutate forse posso migliorare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 giorni del ritorno di Aki a casa**

Erano le 23:30 quando Asami varco la porta di casa, e ha chiesto alle 2 guardie fuori la porta di dargli il rapporto della giornata. " Takaba-sama e stato per quasi tutta la giornata a letto, non si è alzato nemmeno per il pranzo ci hanno detto Takahashi e Itou quando gli abbiamo dato il cambio turno, stasera non ha cenato e quando stavamo per chiamarvi ha detto che non serviva e che voleva aspettare voi per cena. dopo che l'infermiera gli ha dato il farmaco gli ha detto di rimanere a letto e riposare visto che oggi i dolori addominali non sono cessati e sembra che quando alle 16.00 l'infermiera è arrivata erano molti più forti poi lei gli ha dato qualcosa per far calmare un po' i dolori. Ora sta riposando" ha detto Katou.

Asami andò in camera da letto e sveglio il suo giovane amante, gli diede la sua dose di farmaco ed e andato a farsi una doccia prima di andare a cena, dopo circa 15 minuti usci dal bagno con un asciugamano legato ai fianchi e con un altro si asciugava i capelli, quando ha finito di asciugarsi si

mise su un paio di box e un paio di pantaloni di pigiama di seta (come il pigiama di Aki solo che quello di Aki e blu e quello di Asami nero) e con Aki andarono a cenare.

" cosa è successo oggi? come mai sei stato tutto il giorno a letto?" chiese Asami mentre riscaldava la cena che Yamada-san aveva lasciato pronta prima di andare.

" te l'hanno riferito? gli avevo detto che non serviva che stavo bene e che non era niente, ho solo avuto dei dolori un po' più forti delle altre volte niente di grave, comunque dopo che l'infermiera è venuta per darmi la mia dose di farmaco ha visto che ero a disagio col dolore e mi ha dato qualcosa ora sto un po' meglio" disse Aki con un sorriso.

La mattina seguente Asami si sveglio presto diede ad Aki la sua dose di farmaco e poi si prepararono per andare all'ospedale perché Akihito aveva la sua visita di controllo.

Arrivarono all'ospedale alle 10:00 il dottor Satou li fece accomodare " come vi sentite Takaba-san? Avete avuto dei problemi in questi 7 giorni?" chiese il dottor Satou

" Sono stato abbastanza bene non ho più vomitato, ma continuo ad avere la nausea e i dolori addominali sembrano aumentare invece di diminuire, a parte questo va tutto bene" rispose Aki

" I dolori addominali continueranno ancora per un po' ed è normale che avvolte sembrano più fastidiosi, se ora potete stendervi sul lettino e tirate su la camicia e abbassate un po' i pantaloni in modo da scoprire il basso ventre possiamo cominciare la visita" disse il dottore

Prima di tutto palpeggio un po' con le dita l'addome di Aki e poi fece un'ecografia quando ha finito disse ad Aki e Asami che andava tutto bene, disse loro di continuare la cura fino alla prossima visita che sarebbe stata tra 7 giorni.

I giorni passarono veloci e finalmente arrivo il giorno della visita di Aki, tutto era andato bene il dottore gli disse che oranon serviva più che Aki continuava con tutti quei farmaci doveva solo continuare con una pillola 2 volte al giorno, e adesso potevano cominciare anche ad avere dei rapporti ma che non dovevano ancora esagerare, comunque Takaba non doveva comunque fare sforzi eccessivi specialmente i primi tempi e si sarebbero rivisti tra 2 mesi circa a meno che Takaba non rimaneva incinta prima. Dopo che la visita terminò Asami accompagno Aki all'attico e poi torno a lavoro.

Quando Aki torno al piano attico ha chiamato i suoi genitori e gli disse di andare a trovarlo nel pomeriggio perché aveva bisogno di parlare con entrambi, la madre gli disse che sarebbero arrivati intorno alle 16:00 poi si salutarono e chiusero la chiamata. Poi Akihito mandò un sms ad asami dicendogli che oggi pomeriggio aspettava i suoi genitori per raccontare loro di quello che stavano facendo, perché in fondo se c'è l'avrebbero fatta loro sarebbero stati i nonni di quel bambino.

Dopo che i genitori di Aki arrivarono lui li fece accomodare e comincio a raccontargli tutto nei minimi particolari, sua madre era felicissima del fatto che se tutto fosse andato bene sarebbe potuta diventare nonna, mentre suo padre non era tanto contento perché questo avrebbe rafforzato di più il legame tra suo figlio e il yakusa. Akihito ha spiegato a suo padre che non aveva bisogno di avere un figlio con Asami per rafforzare il suo legame con l'uomo e che lui lo amava a prescindere il fatto che avrebbero avuto dei figli o no, ma visto che ora ne avevano la possibilità a voluto provare.

E poi Asami lo amava a modo suo, si però lo amava anche e lui era felice di poter provare ad avere un figlio con il yakusa, in fondo era stato lui a voler provare per prima non è stato Asami, la scelta è stata sua. Il papà di Akihito non ha potuto fare niente per dissuadere suo figlio da questa idea folle quindi alla fine si è dovuto rassegnare se non voleva allontanare il figlio da lui doveva accettare la sua scelta e a malincuore l'uomo che il figlio aveva scelto. Dopo circa un'ora i genitori di Aki andarono via e lui decise di andare a riposare fino all'arrivo di Asami.

Quella sera mentre Asami era sotto la doccia Aki stava mettendo i piatti nella lavastoviglie, quando fini andò in camera da letto ad aspettare Asami.

Asami aveva appena finito di fare la doccia e si reco in camera da letto con un asciugamano legato alla vita e con un altro si asciugava i capelli. Aki lentamente si avvicino ad Asami e lo bacio per la prima volta era quello di prendere l'iniziativa, Asami in un primo momento e rimasto stupito dal gesto del ragazzo ma tutto duro poco, perché qualche secondo dopo Asami prese il comando del bacio come sempre, si staccarono quando entrambi erano senza fiato. Asami comincio a togliere i vestiti al suo giovane amante, mentre lui con una mano slego l'asciugamano che asami aveva attorno alla vita e lo lascio cadere a terra, mentre con l'altra mano accarezzava i pettorali e gli addominali perfetti del suo amante. dopo pochi secondi erano entrambi distesi sul letto, Asami bacio di nuovo Aki, mentre con una mano stuzzicava i capezzoli del ragazzo, Aki alzo le braccio e li mise intorno al collo di Asami e se lo tiro più vicino fino a quando hanno dovuto separarsi per riprendere fiato.

Asami si avvicino vicino al comodino e prese il tubo di lubrificante lo apri e ne verso un po' sulle dita poi con un dito comincio a sondare il buco di Aki e dopo un po' lo mise dentro, in pochi secondi un secondo dito al raggiunto il primo fino a quando un terzo dito e stato aggiunto, Quando Asami fu soddisfatto tiro fuori le dita, prese di nuovo il tubo di lubrificante ne verso un po' sulla mano e dopo la passo sul suo cazzo eretto, quando fu pronto entrò dentro Aki in un solo colpo, aspetto che il ragazzo era pronto e comincio a muoversi, dentro e fuori con delle spinte profondi, non appena era sul punto di venire con una mano comincio a pompare il cazzo di Aki con lo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte, dopo qualche spinta i 2 vennero insieme.

Dopo pochi minuti stanchi, esausti ma anche soddisfatti si addormentarono abbracciati.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scusate per il ritardo, non riuscivo a mettere bene insieme la storia come la vedo io qui nella carta.**

**Vi auguro buona lettura e spero di non deludervi.**

Erano passati 2 mesi e adesso Aki era finalmente incinta di 6 settimane, il dottor Sato aveva detto che andava tutto bene e che potevano continuare la loro normale routine, dovevano solamente essere un po' cauti nei loro momenti intimi.

Erano le 22:00 e Aki stava dormendo sul divano con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Asami ( perché da quando Aki era incinta, Asami faceva di tutto per arrivare a casa alle 21:00 e passare più tempo con il suo Aki) mentre il signore del crimine parlava con Kirishima riguardo l'organizzazione del party che aveva intenzione di organizzare a Sion, per annunciare a tutti il suo rapporto con il fotografo e dare l'annuncio della gravidanza di Aki.

in un primo momento Aki non era contento di questo party ma alla fine si era convinto, in fondo

la maggior parte dei nemici di Asami erano già a conoscenza del suo rapporto con il yakuza, quindi non sarebbe cambiato molto.

Al party c'erano molti partner commerciali di Asami, anche i genitori di Aki ( anche se il padre di Aki non era ancora convinto della relazione del figlio con il signore del crimine, aveva comunque deciso di non dire niente per non perdere il suo unico figlio e il nipote in arrivo) alcuni amici di Aki, e naturalmente non potevano mancare i giornalisti.

La sala di Sion che era stata utilizzata per questa occasione era stata ben addobbata, Asami stesso insieme a Kirishima si era occupato di questo, in un angolo della sala c'era un enorme tavolo disposto ad L con il buffet ( ed era disposto da una tovaglia dorata e pieno di qualsiasi tipo di cibo dal classico cibo Giapponese, francese, italiano e cosi via), poi nella sala c'erano dei tavoli rotondi con 6 sedie in ogni tavolo, anche i tavoli erano preparati con delle tovaglie dorate, al centro di ogni tavolo c'erano dei piccoli vasi di cristallo blu con 15 rose 3 blu e il resto bianche, insomma tutto era stato preparato a dovere per questo grande giorno e Asami di certo non si sprecato nella preparazione e nemmeno nell'addobbare la sala.

**Scusate il ritardo non sapevo come descrivere bene quello che avevo in testa scusate se il capitolo e molto breve.**

**Volevo chiedervi se nel prossimo capitolo devo descrivere il party o devo continuare la storia.**

**grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, seguono e i preferiti la storia. Spero di non avervi deluso.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scusate il ritardo ma io non sapevo come mettere quello che ho in testa sulla carta.**

A Sion nella sala dove si teneva il party tutti compreso Asami stavano aspettando l'ospite d'onore di quella serata ( il nostro Aki).

Nel frattempo Asami intratteneva i suoi partner commerciali, ma dopo circa mezz'ora di attesa Aki entrò nella sala nel suo bellissimo smoking grigio perla, la camicia nera e per finire il tutto una cravatta dorata come gli occhi di Asami.

Il smoking di Asami era nero con la camicia bianca, mentre la cravatta era grigio azzurra come gli occhi di Aki.

Non appena Aki entrò in sala accompagnato da Shou e Katou ( una delle sei guardie che Asami aveva messo a guardia dell'attico e quindi di Aki stesso) Asami si scuso e si avvicino al suo fidanzato, Aki lo ha accolto con un sorriso sul voltogli porge una mano che Asami accetta volentieri e la mette sul suo braccio e insieme si incamminano nel centro della sala dove c'è un piccolo parco dove ci sono i musicisti, quando arrivano vicino al parco Asami sale con Aki al suo fianco e comincia a cercare l'attenzione di tutti gli ospiti.

" Carissimi Signori e Signore vi starete chiedendo perché io vi abbia invitato qui oggi, anche se alcuni di voi sono sicuro che sanno una parte."

Dopo qualche secondo Asami prende dalla tasca del suo smoking una piccola scatola di velluto blu, quando Asami l'apri all'interno c'era un bellissimo anello d'oro bianco con al centro un bel brillante , Asami lo prese e poi prese la mano di Aki.

"Takaba Akihito mi dai l'onore di sposarmi?" Disse Asami, Aki lo guardo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime sapeva cosa sarebbe successo oggi ma non si aspettava di una vera e propria proposta con tanto di anello davanti a tutti " SI SI SI SI" grido Aki, e i quel momento Asami ha messo l'anello al dito di Aki con un sorriso e poi lo bacio.

" L'altro annuncio che volevo fare stasera è che a breve il mio compagno darà alla luce un piccolo Asami" disse Asami. In quel momento uno dei camerieri si avvicino ad Asami e Aki con un vassoio e 2 bicchieri uno con lo champagne per Asami e uno con della limonata per Aki, dopo che il cameriere gli diede i bicchieri, uno dei soci di affari di Asami alzo il bicchiere e fece gli auguri ai 2 per il loro impegno e per la nuova creatura che a breve sarebbe arrivata nella loro vita, dopo qualche secondo anche gli altri invitati alzarono i loro calici e fecero i loro auguri.

Erano le 2 di notte quando finalmente gli ultimi invitati hanno lasciato il club, erano rimasti solo i genitori di Aki. Dopo 10 minuti Asami disse ad Aki che era meglio se tornavano a casa perché era stata una giornata faticosa per entrambi ma soprattutto per Aki.

**Scusate ancora il ritardo spero che vi sia piaciuto .**


End file.
